Legends of the S.S.C
Legends of the S.S.C explains the many stories and myths told by S.S.C members as time grew on. Some of these are still thought to be true! 'Specter's Tree' For years, a very old tree known as Specter's Tree has been a long S.S.C inhabited area. Many meetings and fights erupted near the tree. But due to distractions, most enemies could never find Specter's Tree itself. After many losses in battle, a THEM member called General Diacate formed a small group of THEM members. Together, they began to storm the area for the elusive tree. After a night of failure, Diacate had the idea to stay late with his group and look for flash light beams that S.S.C members would have with them.Unknown to Diacate, no S.S.C members visited the tree after dark. When morning came the next day, there was no word from the General or his team. THEM members stormed the area for days, looking for their missing friends. At last, they stummbled upon a oval-shaped rock that had been written on with marker. It read: Leave now. ''Hence forth, the rock was known as Specter's rock. It is often said that if you visit the rock at 12:00 midnight, you will hear voices and the calls of the lost group. 'The Union Cove' In the later days of the S.S.C, many battles took place in a small cove that led to the basement of an abandoned house. Although entrance to the house was nearly impossipal, meetings took place in the small cove. During the Dark Ages of the S.S.C, S.S.C members sometimes had to spend the night in the old cove. Many people got sick and often left the cove after only a night. After checking out the cove with some tools, S.S.C members proved that the cove was dangerouse to other's health. Thus, the cove was boarded over and shut with two strong locks. about a week later, an S.S.C commander returned to the cove to get some old tools he had left. AS he was about to unlock the two locks on the cove, he heard wild screaming and pounding at the walls. The Commander quickly opened the "door" and found no-one there. Even all the old furniture was missing. Before the Commander could do a thing, the door slammed shut behind him and he could find no escape. After two days of being trapped, the Commander was found by his teem and freed. He told them what happened and the cove was filled to the brim with sticks and other kinds of trash. Just a week later, the same commander woke, only to find all the trash scattered around his lawn, and the union cove swept clean. 'The BLB Book' When the S.S.C was just being formed, leaders began to realize that a system of rules needed to be made to make sure that the S.S.C members did the right thing. Instead of making their own rules, the S.S.C turned to another club at the time called The Double 0's. The Double O's were a very top secret club that often restored a certain level of peace to those around it, (a method later used by Shadow). Absolutly no members had known identities. They provided a book known as The BLB book to the S.S.C as a gift. In addition to this, they gave the S.S.C some rules which set it in motion. Even when things got tough, S.S.C members still seemed attracted to the book in some way. But The Double 0's made it very clear that the book was never to be opened or used. It was stated that it had certain abilities that some would find, "paranormal". For years, The BLB book was kept stored behind locked doors that only trained members coud reach. As the years passed, rumors broke out that the book contained fighting skills so amazing, the user could not be defeated. A member by the assumed name of Derek, tried to steal the book, but he was stopped and the book was returned. Many years passed, and as the S.S.C faded in and out of existance, The BLB Book was forgotten. However, during the S.S.C period known as "The Age of Heroes", A person by the name of Darkness 2 began stealing and destroying S.S.C documents. Fearing that The BLB Book would be next, the leader: Gregory, fought Darkness 2 in a short battle. Gregory proved himself to be the strongest, and Darkness 2 escaped, never to be seen again. During the last few years of the known S.S.C, Scyth made crushing attacks which crippled the S.S.C. To resolve this, Gregory attempted to read The BLB Book and posipally use it against Scyth. Gregory read the book and seemed to become extremely smart. He used this wisdom to lead his men to victory. But after a few days, Gregory became ill and fell into a coma. When he broke free of it at last, all memories of the S.S.C had left his head. Gregory "retired" and returned to being a normal, happy kid. The BLB book was then burried somewhere around the school so no one could ever read it again. The location of the book is still unknown. 'Darkness's Fortress' It is often said by S.S.C members that while Darkness looked for his first apprentice, he stummbled upon an underground fortress on the side of a hill! He dug it out some more and filled it with old documents. He and his first apprentice met in the fortress multiple times and it was never discovered by the S.S.C. However, when Darkness's apprentice tried to betray him, Darkness worried that he might be found if he continued to stay there. So he abandoned the fortress and travled to many others places at a time. After many years, Darkness's fort was found and explored. It held many traps and escape areas. Not to mention, it also made people feel like they were being watched. When S.S.C spys stopped exploring the fortress, rumors came about saying that anyone who entered the fortress would be corrupted by Darkness's spirit. A brave member named Bella later told her group that she would go in to the cavern herself and prove the rumors false. Hours later, Bella ran out of the fortress screaming in fear. She was so paralyzed with fear, that she couldn't speak for the whole day. When questioned what scared her, Bella refused to answer and she later quite. 'Ghost Trooper''' In the middle ages of the S.S.C, a simple trooped named Dan followed his team in a deadly attack on a THEM fort. His whole teem was ambushed and beaten up badly. However, Dan was able to escape with two THEM members running after him. Dan eventually reached a dead-end room and waited for the beating he was going to recieve. However, out of no where, a kid appeared and motioned Dan to a door which he had not seen. They both escaped and the hero revealed himself to be named Mark Trayson. Dan told Mark that he wanted to save his team and he needed Mark's help to do it. Mark agreed and they both broke back in to the fort and took out THEM members one-by-one. Dan often noticed that Mark would seemingly vanish at times and appear in an area that seemed impossipal to get to. In doing so, they were able to take over the fort and rescue the team. As the members celebrated, Mark vanished again and Dan couldn't find him anywhere. He later visited the S.S.C council and asked where to find Mark Trayson. However, the council had never heard of such a member ever before in their life. Confused, Dan visited a very smart S.S.C member and asked him the same question. After some re-search, they found that Mark Trayson was an S.S.C member back when it was first created- years ago! He had died at the age of 20- in a car accident.